Total Drama Cube
by Ted Wakeman
Summary: The memory of what happened before was still cloudy, but one thing was for sure, this place was NOT safe....I know, sucky summary. Rated M for HEAVY blood, language, and violence.
1. Waking Up

**"We'll give you a choice you little rats, between death right here......or being the-with the chance of -vival."**

The memory of the past day seeped back into the boy's head.

**"Survival? Why can't you just wipe our minds or whatever?"**

**"Because then there'd be no -nishment...."**

He held his throbbing head as light blinded into the boy's eyes. He closed his eyes, and tried to adjust to the bright light once again, slowly this time.

As his brain kicked back in, he looked and around from his now narrowed eyes. His throat was so dry he didn't evem think of calling for help.

He was sitting in a square shaped room, with different gurters and bolts and panels covering it all over. After fathoming the patterns on the wall, the boy got up slowly as he felt his aching bones slowly adjusting to his upright posture.

"This i-is a word place, eh. Weirdest thing is, I don't remember a thing." The boy managed to croak from his now dry throat and sore lungs.

After getting up, the young Canadian boy spotted a narrow ladder that led upload to a hatch door. Being curious, the Candian 14-year old climbed onto the ladder and climbed up to the hatch door.

Attempting to open, he ended up cutting his hand on the sharp end of the hatch door. He winced in pain, but then tried again and opened the door. This door led to another cube shaper room, only this time smaller and it was colored green.

The teen climbed into the room and then spotted yet another door on the side of the room. Once again, he grabbed the handle, more carefully than the last time, and he opened it to a blue room. The teen, while crawling and trying to find another door, fell through an open hatch and slammed head-first into the floor of a red room. The sound of the impact was a loud, mettalic _clang_.

Although he couldn't see it, blood started trickling from a cut that formed under his toque.

"Man, it's like a labyrinth in here..." Ezekiel said in amazement. Suddenly, Ezekiel heard a loud, _BANG._

Ezekiel still stood in his confused state, until he saw a small fence of wire that seemed like it was in front of him, but then he realized.....

_it was in him......_

The wire then turned a blood red color. Ezekiel felt a sharp pain go through him as red gushes of blood began firing out of where the wire was. Ezekiel could only stand in his scared form, and then the wire finally navigated through the rest of Ezekiel. As soon as the wire passed, smaller and smaller dices of what used to be the home-schooled Candian splattered across the floor in a grizzly and bloody mess.

A giant pool of blood grew bigger and bigger, contemplating the room's red lighting as the small dices of flesh lied on the floor in a bloody heap.

* * *

A/N: I know, probably my DARKEST yet, but I'm trying a crossover of TDI and Cube, so......

**REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	2. Unlikely Meeting

_When you find yourself in an unfamiliar area, you may feel confused, angry, and then worried. The stronger of heart, however, find a way out......_

* * *

The hazy feeling that assaulted Ezekiel's head hit another teenager's mind. As sight came back into his senses, Duncan finally realized he was in a room flooded with the color green.

"So, this is incarciration?" Duncan asked himself sarcastically. Duncan glanced his head all around to see if anyone was there. The only things in the room was him and a narrow ladder going upward, so with slow caution, Duncan began making his way to the ladder.

"If trying to keep people in was their idea of incarciration, then they did a real bad job at it." Duncan stated as he noticed the hatch door that the ladder lead up to. Duncan opened the hatch door, and peered around from under it to see if anyone was in the room. Again, Duncan slowly crawled through the blue light room, and opened the first door that he saw in front of him.

"This doesn't seem too much like what I thought it was going to be..." Duncan remarked, still thinking this was a Juvie test. Duncan was about to crawl through the doorway to the next room, but out of nowhere 4 nozels that looked like they came off firetrucks came out of the corners of the walls and fired flames right into the path of Duncan. Duncan quickly zipped back into the safe room, but then gripped his right arm in pain as a sharp sensation rang through his arm.

"Son of a bitch!" Duncan yelled as he uncovered his other arm to see that it was burnt from the elbow down.

"God damn, looks as if they don't want me going that way...." Duncan panted as he attempted to cover up his arm. Duncan then began crawling again, only his burnt hand made it harder to crawl.

* * *

After crawling through about 2 rooms, Duncan felt flat on his side and began groaning.

"I don't know how the hell guys in the Navy pull this off." Duncan remarked silently as he attempted to get back up and crawl again. Suddenly, a hollow, metal sounding noise began achoing through the room Duncan was in. It began getting closer, and louder, until the sound could be heard clear as a.....voice.

"Is there anybody here? I woke up in this place and now I'm confused where to go." A high voice called from the other side of the door. Duncan realized it was someone else, and quickly crawled over to the door to open it. The door opened right up, and sure enough it was who Duncan thought it was, Lindsay.

"Duncan, I'm so glad to see you!" Lindsay said gleefully as she practically strangled Duncan while hugging him. Duncan, with whatever strength he had left after getting his hand burned in the first degree, pushed Lindsay off.

"Lindsay? What are you doing here?" Duncan asked, trying to sound angry but was actually happy that someone else was in the complex as well.

"I don't know. All I remember was going to sleep last Wedsnday, and then I woke up here in a white room." Lindsay answered with a confused expression as she tried to remember the past couple days.

"Well, at least I've got company to help me find my way through this thing. Let's go see if there's a way out." Duncan said as he crawled forward to the room Lindsay came through. Lindsay then noticed Duncan's burnt arm.

"What happened to you?" Lindsay asked from behind Duncan.

"I tried to enter a room and ended up being shot at by flamethrowers in the wall." Duncan responded.

"Well, weren't you going to warn me that there were traps before we went off?" Lindsay asked. Duncan stopped in his tracks, and then began crawling again.

"If we want to get out of here, there ain't ganna be no questions. Just worry about what's in front of you." Duncan answered.

* * *

A/N: Still going, and hopefully next chapter will be a little more exciting, because I'm falling asleep while typing this....

REVIEWS! I NEVER CONTINUE A STORY UNTIL REVIEWS ARE MADE!


	3. Temporary Family

Yoshermoon: This is supposed to take place right after Total Drama ACTION, not Island.

* * *

Chapter 3

Temporary Family

The pair of punk and dumber slowly made their way through several rooms after they'd met up. Every room was designed the same, and felt stranger and stranger as the minds of Duncan and Lindsay became more perplexed as to where they were, and the better question was, WHY were they there?

"How are we going to find a way out when everything looks the same?" Lindsay whined. Duncan rolled his eyes and continued onward.

"Look, if we wanna get out, just follow where I'm going and stop asking where we are. I hardly even know what we're inside." Duncan answered with some anger in his tone. Lindsay decided it was safer to shut her mouth and continue following the angry leader.....

* * *

"Let's just hope this isn't the same room. I almost got my feet sliced off back there."

"Speaking of rooms blabber mouth, I found another room."

"Good, hopefully it's not-"

"What's that....."

_ZZZZTTTTTTT_

* * *

As the odd couple made their way through another room, they heard a low, static sound that sounded like it came from the other side of the wall.

"Sounds like we're getting close to the center of this thing." Duncan stated.

"Good, because I really need to file my nails after we get out. All this crawlings doing a number on them!" Lindsay complained. Duncan frowned and continued walking in front of the complaining blonde.

"You have a lot of spare time when you're not asking who's Tyler don't you?" Duncan asked, but this was not responded to as Lindsay's mind had already spaced out.

"Let's head left...." Duncan sighed. As the two opened the next door, the space across the door was spaced like a vent and lead upwards.

"Let's hope this is the way...." Duncan began, but his head was hit by a wet ball of liquid on his head. Thinking this was some kind of acid, Duncan was ready to to start panicking, but then he realized....

"A loogie?" Duncan asked himself as he felt the drop of spit on his head.

"Duncan! You're here too?!" A manic sounding voice yelled from the room above him. Duncan looked up, and quickly recognized the green clad, insane teen as Izzy. Somehow, Lindsay had already ran up the ladder and spotted Izzy.

"Izzy! I'm so glad there's another girl here!" Lindsay say gleefully. All the response Lindsay's happiness got was a smile by Izzy (Although you really couldn't tell if Izzy was really smiling...).

"Where'd you come from?" Duncan asked as he broke up the excitement.

"I probably got here the same way you did. I woke up and I was standing in a big room like this." Izzy answered. Duncan finished wiping the loogie off his head, and then groaned.

"Why'd you spit on Duncan's head?" Lindsay asked exactly what Duncan was thinking.

"Oh, well there's a bunch of traps in all different rooms. So, I thought a strategy would be to spit in every room so I could test if it's trapped or not." Izzy responded with a laugh.

"Well, I suppose if we're ganna get out of here we better keep moving." Lindsay suggested, actually supposing something intelligent.

"For once, I agree with Lindsay." Duncan admitted.

* * *

A/N: Obviously the story is picking up, but just so I can be inspired.....

GIVE ME REVIEWS!!!


End file.
